Grinch's outfits
Crocus General's Armor According to some history books, the armor was worn by a renowned Crocus general who considered himself as a mage-warrior. Specializing in Earth Magic, the general used both his sword and his magic in order to support the knights serving Fiore's kingdom. The armor was said to hold mystical powers, because of the curse marking the armor had. The armor has a unique ability of resisting and deflecting universal magic and physical attacks, and withstand them without breaking. In addition to the armor's abilities, it can boost the wearer's overall physical attributes such as agility, strength, endurance and reflexes. The armor also boost the user's Earth magic skill, making his Earth power heftier, and difficult to counter. The armor can provide all of these effects in exchange of the wearer's attitude. The wearer will have uncontrollable anger, should the opponent taunt the wearer. The uncontrollable anger renders the wearer go berserk in an attempt to kill the opponent and deliver powerful both physical and magical attacks in quick succession. ;Grinch's Armor Grinch's personal armor. This armor was handmade by Grinch, and the robes were provided by a tailor. The breastplate, greaves and vambraces consisted of a new form of metal that resists and deflects piercing and projectile based weapons. The vambraces can resist and deflect damage from sharp weapons such as swords. The spaulders are of leather and metal which he used to create the breastplate, offering good protection to the shoulders. The robes are dyed using dark-brown, orange, red, yellow orange and red orange to provide emphasis on the silver colour of the metal which was used to forge the armor. Also, the robes provide the wearer anonimity. Overall, the armor offers good protection to the body, albeit it moderately compromises the mobility of the wearer. ;Grinch's traveling armor Grinch's explorational armor. This armor is was made by a blacksmith under Grinch's request. The armor is made of a lightweight piece of metal that gives enough protection from animal bites and slashes from blades. Even though the maximum effectiveness of the protection is only for animal bites and slashes, it can resist a little bit of piercing weapons. The armor features pouches that are capable of storing small items necessary such as ammunition, medicine, money, bombs and poison. This lightweight armor is built for the wearer to survive any kind of environment, whether dry or cold. The metal used on the armor gives the wearer stable protection, this time - without compromising mobility. ;Magnolian armor Grinch's armor from the Pergrande Assassins, albeit in a different set of robes. The metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chestplate of the Pergrande Assassins armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards. A black cloak accompanied Grinch's armor, and seemed to be of a similar cut to a regular Pergrande Assassin robe. In addition to being black, it was much longer than the one Grinch would normally wear, and was made up of three layers. Each layer was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings. ;Trivia * Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza likes Grinch wearing his Magnolian armor without the hood. * Erza finds Grinch's Magnolian armor 'classy' because of the elegant design of the robes and the armor pieces. * According to Gray, when he wore the Crocus General's armor, he says that "it's too damn hot in this suit when you're outside" because of the thick layers of robe the armor has, similar to Grinch's other armors. * Grinch's traveling and his personal armor doesn't feature any mask because Grinch originally didn't make one on his personal armor, and he didn't request the blacksmith to create a mask for his traveling armor. * On the Grand Magic Games, Grinch used the Crocus General's armor in order to scare his opponents and beat them easily using the armor's consequence. The audience who were watching him fight were scared too, this because that the armor beared a curse marking, and Grinch's brutal moves when he is attacking.